


dean loves cas

by mexicanninja31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean, I'm Sorry, Kidnapped Dean, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Ouch, Poor Dean, Protective Cas, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgin Dean, Worried Sam Winchester, rape/ Non-Con, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanninja31/pseuds/mexicanninja31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was simply shopping for supplies when he was knocked out and taken. Now it's up for Sam and Cas to find him.<br/>(sorry i'm super bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean loves cas

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own anything supernatural  
> This is the first fanfic that I have ever attempted to write, so I hope its not too bad haha

Dean loves Cas.

That’s what Dean was thinking as he walked through the aisles of the gas station stocking up on supplies for him and Sammy. Sam stayed back at the motel so he can do some research for their next hunt and Dean decided that he needed to stretch his legs.

Sam doesn’t know about Cas and Dean, and Dean isn’t planning on letting him know anytime soon. Cas and him have been together for a few months now but they’ve been keeping it under the radar. Dean loves Cas and Cas loves Dean.

Dean was content with the items he had taken from the shelves and began to head to the cash register to check out.

As he opened the door to the impala he heard someone approach him from behind. Before he had a chance to grab his gun and turn around to face the stranger, something hard hit the back of his head.

He hit the ground hard, seeing stars in his vision. All he felt was the blood ooze from the back of his head as darkness slowly took over.

*****

“ Holy shit Cas! can you ever learn to knock before scaring the hell out of somebody.”

Cas stood in front of Sam with a questioning look on his face.

“ Where’s Dean?” Cas anxiously asked.

“ Nice to see you too by the way.”

“ Just answer the question, Sam.”

“ He went out for supplies, he probably ended up taking some chick with him.”

“ No, he didn’t.” Cas quietly said, more to himself then Sam.

“ Cas, Dean can find a cute girl anywhere he goes and ---”

Sam was abruptly cut off my Cas’s sudden outburst, “ DEAN WOULD NOT DO THAT TO ME!”

Sam was shocked, “ Wait, What? You…..and Dean are----”

“ Together.” Cas spit out quickly. “ How long has your brother been missing?”  
Sam concern for his brother began to grow, “ five hours.”

“ We need to find him.” and then within seconds Cas was gone.

Sam ran out the door and hotwired a car, quickly heading to the gas station his brother had gone to.

*****  
Consciousness slowly returned to Dean.

His head was pounding and he was unusually cold. He tried to move his arms and legs only to find that they were bounded to a molded wooden bed frame. He suddenly realized that he was butt-naked which explained the lack of warmth throughout his body.

Fear began to course through his veins. He looked around the room that he was confined to, not finding much and only caused his fear to grow.

The room was empty. There was absolutely nothing except for the dirty bed that he was tied to and the plain white door ahead of him.

He struggled to loosen the restraints but it was useless.

After a few hours had gone by with useless struggling, the door to the room suddenly creaked open.

The man that entered was huge, he was at least three inches taller than sammy with years of muscle packed onto his body.

“Glad to see that you’re awake.” The giant man said with a smile.

“Why the fuck did you bring me here!” screamed Dean who’s fear rapidly began to grow.

“Well Dean..” Dean was surprised that he knew his name.

“I’ve been watching you for the past few days now and have finally come to the conclusion that you are way too pretty for your own good.” The man pulled a small tube from his back pocket and began to squeeze the contents onto his fingers.

It felt as though all of the air had left Dean’s lungs as dreadful thoughts began racing through his mind.

The man looked at Dean with a content grin as he slowly approached him.

“Please…” Dean begged. “You don’t have to--”

Dean yelped as cold fingers were roughly shoved into him.

***** 

Sam screamed for Cas.

He needed his help and he needed it ASAP.

“Have you found him.” Cas asked anxiously.

“ No, but I found this” Sam said as his stomach did a flip.

Cas looked towards Sam’s gaze to see a pool a blood, only to realize he was standing next to the impala.

“Have you found anything?” Sam hopefully replied.

“No.” sighed Cas.

“ We need to find him..and it's not going to be any easier if you take off again. We need to find him together.”

“Agreed.” Cas sadly replied.

****

The man gasped with a satisfied sound at the realization of Dean being a virgin.

“I was hoping you were a virgin,” He said with a bright smile.

Dean couldn’t do anything but sob. He and Cas were waiting for the right time to do this, He wanted it to be with the love of his life, not some Man that kidnapped him and dragged him to an unknown place.

“Please….stop.” cried Dean who tried to struggle but only received a hard punch to his ribs. 

“I don’t want any of that, there is no use in struggling.” replied the man with a wicked smile. “Now just sit back and be the good little bitch that you are.”

He undid the belt of his pants and easily slipped them off his hips.

“Now listen closely…” Said the man. “ you do anything to disrupt me, you can just consider yourself dead.”

Dean sobbed, wishing for cas or sammy to help him.

The man started to crawl up on the bed towards dean and start to lick and suck bruises onto his skin.

Disobeying the man’s orders, Dean began to squirm and try to remove the man from his body. All he got was a hard punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of dean.

“ Looks like somebody didn’t feel like following orders” The man said with a sick smile on his face. “ Do you know what happens to whores who don’t follow orders……..they get punished.”

**********

Cas and Sam were now in a complete state of panic, unable to find anything on the whereabouts of Dean.

Sam was digging through the impala for the third time, hoping that he might have missed something as he suddenly hears a loud sob echo behind him.

“Cas, I know you’re worried and so am I. But we need to keep it together right now….for Dean’s sake.”

As Sam was trying to calm Cas, he saw the glint of a security camera in the corner of his eye.

“ Look like we found our one big hint to who took Dean” Sam said looking at the camera. Cas followed his gaze and sighed a sound of relief. He was going to get Dean back.

*********

Dean, now with a bruised body and face, a busted lip, and what he believes are broken ribs, looks warily at the man who is know holding a long silver knife.

“ Looks like I need to put you in your place and remind you of what you actually are.” The man said with a huge grin on his face.

He then started to carve into Dean’s chest, deep enough that it will definitely leave a nasty looking scar, as Dean bucked and screamed in agony at the cuts that were being made. 

When he was done, Dean lifted his head, wincing at the pain it brought him, to look at his chest that was now a bloody mess. He slowly started to make out what was carved...’WHORE’ was now written in big, bloody words across his chest.

He let his head fall back, crying so hard he thought he would never be able to stop. He felt as all of the will and fight he had left drained out of him. This man was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, and Dean had no ability to stop him from taking what he wanted.

“ I think that my work of art suits you quite nicely Dean-o.” The man said as he started to rub his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “ That was fun, but I’m ready to get down to the SUPER fun stuff now.” He leaned his head down, licking at Dean’s lips, trying to get them to open. When that didn’t work he squeezed Dean’s jaw until he unwillingly opened his mouth, forcing his tongue inside.

Dean felt sick to his stomach as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

********

Sam and Cas have finally found the key piece of evidence of who or what took Dean. After finally reviewing the security tape, they witnessed a man approach Dean from behind and knock him out, then he dragged him into an old battered truck which thankfully they got the license plate of. 

After searching the plate number, they found everything they needed to know about Dean’s kidnapper. His name was Roger Mcqueen and he lived about an hour away from where they were now. Not bothering to look at anything else, they ran out the door and into the impala. They were on their way to save Dean.

********

His fingers were now moving inside of Dean this time, slowly pumping in and out as he violated his mouth. Dean hated the feeling of being touched like this knowing that it wasn’t Cas. He never wished so badly for unconsciousness at this moment. Dean was quickly taken away from his thoughts as he felt something press at his hole.

The man leaned down close to Dean’s ear and whispered, “ Here comes the best part.”

In one swift movement, the man’s dick was buried in Dean. The pain was horrid, Dean felt as if he was being split in two. Soon after, Dean was being roughly pounded into as he cried out, pleading for it to stop. Dean could feel the blood run down his thighs, slicking the guys dick for easier movement. The pain was becoming worse by the second, and Dean welcomed the darkness that took over.

********  
Sam easily made an hour trip into only thirty minutes by speeding down the road. Cas and Sam quickly found their way out of the car and through the door, which was thankfully unlocked. They slowed down once they got inside and quietly listened for any sign of Dean. When they heard grunting coming from upstairs, Cas bolted before Sam even had a chance to blink.

What Cas ran in on was horrific. Dean was unconscious and tied to bed while Roger was pounding his dick into him. Cas could see how battered Dean’s body was and the crude lettering carved into his chest. He could also see the blood that ran between his legs. Cas was seeing red, and within a second Roger was on the ground with his eyeballs burned out of his skull.

Sam ran in to see Roger dead on the ground and his brother passed out on a dirty mattress. Cas was by Dean’s side with tears running down his face, he leaned down, cradling Dean in his arms and without saying a word to Sam he headed out to the impala. Cas climbed into the back seat and rested Dean’s head on his lap. Sam, with tears in his eyes started the Impala and started to drive to the nearest motel.

Dean cracked his eyes open, “Cas….” he croaked out.

“Shhhhh, you’re gonna be okay Dean, I promise.” Cas whispered to Dean as tears sting the corners of his eyes. With those words, Dean moves closer to Cas and let darkness visit him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I would love some feedback on what you thought! :)


End file.
